Shards
by Ryuuen Kurai
Summary: My first *SERIOUS* BH fic that still features a Chocolate-Marron pairing... it actually has a PLOT! Do Soulmates really exist? R
1. Default Chapter

STANDARD DISCLAIMER:

Though I still haven't found out who really owns this series, I'm sure all of you know that it doesn't belong to me, no matter how many fanfics I write.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Okay, oddly, this is my third Chocolate-Marron pairing fic. Not many of you out there may support this pairing (I even have a bad feeling I am the only one… ^ ^; I'm an advocate of alternate pairings so sue me! .: grumbles:.) but I just can't resist writing this fanfic. Once inspiration strikes me, whether literally or figuratively, I can't help but do something about it. Gomen if I'm bothering you too much with fics that you most likely won't read but I really can't help writing them. They just refuse to go away.

If this sounds familiar, please don't sue me coz that would be merely coincidental.

For those of you who are wondering, _shards _means "ruins." Why exactly did I use it as the title for this fic? Go figure…

No spoilers in here coz, having not seen the whole of the anime, I am making all the facts up, so…

Things in parentheses are mine. Things in .: :. are thoughts. Things in italics are flashbacks. 

This is no crossover fic. Just borrowed the name Ifurita from _El Hazard _(which, incidentally, is also not mine) coz I'm not that good at making up names. I also used the names of the four gods in _Fushigi Yuugi. _It's part of Japanese folklore from what I understand since it has been featured in other anime such as _YuYu Hakusho, BT'X, _and the like. So, please don't sue me!

For those who have seen episode 25, I guess you could tell who's who in this fic coz I'll be using the real names midway through. For those who haven't, go figure…

Gomen about the supposed action sequences… I am no fan of violence so I find it hard to write about it…

 Oh, and by the way, this is a series… my first BH series, if I may add…

SHARDS

By: Ryuuen

Prologue

            Five centuries ago, the world was in havoc. Chaos reigned supreme and fear dwelt in the hearts of mankind. Such was the mayhem caused by the God of Destruction… the Destroyer – a powerful demon unleashed by one of the most powerful sorcerers of all time. Ifurita. How ironic that an advocate of the Dark Forces could possess features that of an angel! It was her innocent façade that drew her to the people, enamored enough by her beauty to make her their ruler. Surely such a thing of perfection could do nothing else but good, they had thought. How gravely mistaken they were…

            The Spooner continent… the largest and most powerful of the five continents ruled by the entity known as Big Momma…the only continent then that hadn't succumbed to her reign was the continent whose downfall she craved so much… She sent the Destroyer amongst them to further impair their deteriorating defenses and, in one attempt, succeeded. _Such is the fate of the righteous, _she said that night, savoring the sweet tang of victory upon her pale lips. Little did she know that things were going to take a precarious turn…

            For amidst the ashes of the fallen continent rose four of Big Momma's strongest allies. Genbuu – the king of the North, strong, persuasive, burly; Byakko – the queen of the West, wise, beautiful, all-knowing; Seiryuu - the queen of the East, alluring, cunning, deadly; and last but not the least, Suzaku – the king of the south, bold, dashing, skilled, witty, he was the most admired of the four. The four were known as the "Guardians" and to each was entrusted a jewel, giving them power over the elements. Genbuu controlled the earth, Byakko the wind, Seiryuu water and Suzaku fire. These jewels were embedded in their bodies… waiting…waiting for the real power in them to awaken… waiting for the day when they were to do what they were destined to…

            Suzaku, Byakko and Genbuu kept in constant communication with one another, aware of the important task that they were to undertake in the near future. However, the ever-conceited Seiryuu kept out of reach, giving them enough reason to doubt her loyalty to Big Momma. Thus, Suzaku decided to journey to her region to confront her on the matter at hand for he perceived that the Day of Judgment was nearing. He had never met the queen of the Eastern region before but so many were the tales that reached his ears and even more were the rumors transferred by the word of mouth. She was an impulsive leader, this much he knew, judging from the battles she waged against the Dark Forces. But still, he had much reason to doubt that she was brainless. Gossip attributed her to be beautiful, a beauty surpassed only by the goddess Aphrodite herself. Gorgeous and cunning… what a combination! For once in his lifetime, the always-confident king of the South doubted his mission's success.

            Foolish as it was to leave his kingdom unattended, he set off on his journey, which lasted for a fortnight. Upon reaching the threshold of the region, he was met by two of the imperial guards and was escorted immediately to the palace where the elusive Seiryuu awaited. 

            The ambience of the palace itself rather surprised him. It was a complete contrast to the gaiety of his own. Torches with blue flames adorned the walls, serving as the only sources of light in the otherwise dark corridors. Upon reaching the throne room, the young king noted its naturalist style. Crystal clear water fell from the walls, giving one the impression of being inside a waterfall, reflecting the lights of a number of large floating candles with the trademark blue flames. And at the center of the room was the throne on which sat no other than the queen of the East. Though he couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed a goddess incarnate, the king was quick to note how much her very revealing outfit did not quite fit a woman of her status but decided against voicing out his doubts.

            "Word speaks much of your greatness, my Lord," she said, speaking in a cool, flat tone, attempting to hide the coy smile that was slowly spreading on her face and failing. "But word surely did not mention anything about your good looks."

A blank expression adorned the king's face. "Word alone reveals no truth, my Lady," he said placidly, his eyes closed in meditation. "In as much as Word has told of you beauty, it hasn't spoken of your wit," he continued, opening his eyes to reveal dancing golden orbs.

            "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having the great king of the South, Afushonmarron, grace my court with his presence?" she said, approaching him slowly, the coy smile never leaving her lips. 

            He smirked. "Down to business as always, aren't we, Koorin?"

            "I wouldn't be getting too familiar now if I were you, _your Majesty_. These walls have ears, you know." 

            "Well, then. Let's just hope they do not have mouths to speak of whatever we shall discuss."

            Koorin gave him an amused look. Never in her entire life was anyone able to outwit her.

"I see you have brains to go with that pretty little face," she remarked.

            "As you have yours," he said graciously.

            They were interrupted by one of the imperial guards announcing that dinner was ready.

            "May I escort you to dinner, my lady?" the king said, offering his arm which she took.

            "The pleasure is all mine," she said as they walked down the dark corridor.

            "So?" the queen said, staring directly at the man who was calmly sitting before her, eyes shut as if in mediation. She had crossed one leg over the other, an action that made her outfit much more revealing, but didn't seem to be bothered by it.

            The king kept his eyes closed, a tranquil look on his face. It seemed that he hadn't heard what the queen said.

            "So?"

            "…"

            "So?"

            The king sighed as he sipped his wine, inhaling the crisp night wind that caressed his raven black locks. Opening his eyes, he responded teasingly, "So what?"

            Koorin tried hard not to show her agitation. It was far too obvious that he was amusing himself by pretending to not know the answer to her ambiguous question. "I was just wondering, _your Highness, _what ill wind brought you into my territory."

            "Oh, that," the king shrugged the question off coolly. Surely it was not the time to dawdle, but he just couldn't resist teasing the queen a little bit. He knew that she was irritated by the mere fact that he proved himself to be her equal, if not her superior. 

            "So, what is it?" the queen asked, trying hard not to lose her temper for such a display suggested both inferiority and weakness.

            She was taken aback by the serious stare the king gave her. He then spoke in a tone befitting a king, saying, "Your Royal Highness, Queen Koorin of the fair East, I have come to discuss grave matters with you."

            "Oh," she said, amused at his diplomacy. "And what would those matters be, Your Eminence?"

            The king's expression turned grim. "You are most aware of the part we are going to play on the Day of Judgment, are you not, Koorin?"

            The queen simply quirked an eyebrow.

            "I have kept constant communication with the other Guardians in preparation for that day and have tried to reach you but, as it is, I haven't heard from you until now. Ambrose and Pathos suggested that I pay you a visit regarding this matter, " the king continued.

            "Surely you do not doubt my loyalty, my King," she said in a rather offended tone, feigning depression.

            "Have you given us any reason to think otherwise?" the king retorted mercilessly.

            The queen smirked. She had never faced any man who could resist her charms. "Very well, my Lord, if you wish to gain my cooperation, you'll find that you'll have to earn my respect and trust."

            "Which was what I have been trying to do, my Lady," the king answered curtly.

            Laughing, she stood up, unsheathed her sword, and said derisively, "Well, it seems that you have to try harder this time."

            The king imitated her gesture, unsheathing his own jeweled sword in the process, just in time to counter the queen's attack. 

            "I didn't know you were well-versed in the art of swordsmanship, my Lady," he said, amused, as he repeatedly dodged the queen's attacks.

            "There is very little you know of me, my Lord," the queen retorted, obviously irked at her opponents uncaring nature.

            "Oh, is there?" the king said sarcastically, a hint of amusement masked not too effectively. "Then there is so much that you have to teach me." 

            "That I will, my Lord," the queen said, unleashing another attack.

            The king, however, was not perturbed. He coolly dodged the queen's thrusts, but this time, he began to fight back.

            "Your hospitality astounds me, my Lady," he said, a smile playing upon his lips and with one final move, he succeeded in depriving the queen of her weapon. The queen looked up to face cold steel.

            "Looks like I have won, my dear Koorin," the king said, sheathing his sword and offering a hand to the queen.

            "I suppose," she said, taking it and bringing herself to her feet. Smiling at him, she said, "You are assured of my cooperation, King Afushonmarron. From now on, I shall be your ally, for never before have I met a man who proved to be superior over me."

            The king smiled in return. "I'm glad."

            The queen approached him and to his surprise, put her arms around his neck. "You know what, my Lord?" she whispered softly. "So am I…"

            And so did the seductress once again work her charms and the king was not strong enough to resist. Little did they know that this little affair of theirs was going to change the course of history forever. For in one of the battles that they fought together, Queen Koorin fell into the hands of death after protecting the one she loved.

            The Day of Judgment did come and all was lost. The three remaining Guardians did their best to seal the powers of the Destroyer but failed. One by one they fell, their souls leaving their derelict bodies to be reborn once more… in another time… in another place… The world as they knew was no more but one soul was forever to be linked to another… a link indivisible by the hands of time…  

* * *

So, what did you think? This fanfic actually has a PLOT in it. Can you believe that? Oh, and for those who haven't figured it out… 

North               Genbuu            Pathos              = Gateau Mocha (made up this one)

West                Byakko            Ambrose          = Tira Misu

East                  Seiryuu             Koorin             = Chocolate Misu

South               Suzaku             Afushonmarron = Marron Glace

Got it? Well, tell me what you think about this. Please don't be biased just because I believe Marron is straight and actually pair him with a girl. By the way, thanks to FALLA for writing a review for my first Chocolate-Marron pairing fic. I admire your objectivity coz, like you said, though you have a very strong Gateau-Marron bias, you still gave me a good, inspiring review. Just hope there are more people like you out there.


	2. Chapter One - They Meet...

Please refer to the Prologue for the Standard Disclaimer.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 

Hi there, minna-san. Thanks for the reviews. You really don't know how good it feels to know that some people actually appreciate my work. Also, it's good to know that I'm not the only Chocolate-Marron supporter around here. .:grins:.

This chapter is basically about their childhood and is based on my theories. I have never read the manga so gomen… And I didn't KNOW that Gateau's god was actually the Guardian of the North… I'm not psychic or anything.  Like I said, I used the four animal gods from Fushigi Yuugi and assigned them to the Guardians based on their dominant characteristics… 

Things typed both in bold and italics signify similar thoughts…

SHARDS 

By: Ryuuen

Chapter One

They Meet…

            "Hey, oneechan. Wake up. We'll be late for school," a seven-year-old girl with pink hair in pigtails said, shaking the older girl lying nonchalantly on a very disorderly bed, drooling all over her pillows.

            "Five more minutes, Apricot-san…" her sister said sleepily, snuggling further into her pillows.

            "Oneechan!" Her sister exclaimed in exasperation. Laughter was heard as a tall woman with straight raven-black hair and vivid black eyes stared at the frustrated girl. "Chocolate still doesn't seem to get used to waking up this early, doesn't she, Tira-chan?"

            "Apricot-sama, please wake her up. We mustn't be late for school," the little girl pleaded as the thought of their sensei's face crossed her mind. Not that it would make any difference. He seemed to make it part of his routine get mad at his students at least twice a day.

            Apricot Glace approached her and patted her little head, saying, "You go on ahead with Carrot, Tira-chan. I'll just bring your sister to school with Marron-chan when she wakes up."

            Tira looked up at her guardian, puzzled, "Marron-chan?"

            "Oh yes. He just arrived last night after I tucked you in for bed. He's our son, Carrot's younger brother. His uncle took him in for the summer. I'll introduce you to him later. Now, run along. I'll be the one to explain Chocolate's tardiness to your sensei."

            "Hai, Apricot-sama!" Tira chirped, scampering down the stairs happily. 

            Apricot smiled at the child. She was so like her mother. Too bad Strawberry had died before they even had the chance to get to know her. Their father had brought them up until now. She sighed. She was yet to figure out why Zaha went and left his two daughters. Moving towards the sleeping figure, she sat on the bed and gently shook her. "Wake up, Choco-chan. You're going to be late."

            Lazily, eyelids fluttered open to reveal clear sapphire eyes. "Apricot-san, what time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching as far as her eight-year-old limbs could manage.

            Apricot playfully ruffled her short auburn tresses and smiled. "Ohayo, Choco-chan. It's about time you get ready for school."

            "Nani? Oh… Where is Tira?" she said, picking herself up off the bed and proceeding to fold the sheets.

            Apricot laughed yet again, amused by Chocolate's futile attempts to make the bed considering that the covers were twice her size. "She left for school with Carrot. She seemed anxious about getting scolded by your sensei."

            "Who? Oogami-sensei? That old man would get mad at you even for acing an exam, saying that you just did it to show off," Chocolate remarked with venom.

            Apricot sighed. In as much as Tira was very sweet and ladylike, the same could not be said for Chocolate. Boyish and short-tempered, she was as different from her sister as can be. She was getting into scrapes by the second and skirmishes by the hour. But, though her manners and language were in need of culturing, she still knew her limitations. She was a queer child, everyone had to accept that. She manifested a strength that was unusual for such a young child. Never had Apricot seen Chocolate cry, not even when her father left them in her custody.

            Reaching for the sheet that, to Chocolate's frustration, still lay in a crumpled heap on the bed, she said in a motherly voice, "Well, then. Why don't you just go on ahead and wash yourself before breakfast. I'll be taking you to school."

            Letting the sheet fall into an undecorative lump on the floor, the child rushed off to attend to her morning regiments. Upon reaching the kitchen, a mouth-watering smell filled the air as she sat herself on her usual seat.

            "Ohayo gozaimasu, Onion-san," she greeted him cheerfully.

            "Oh, good morning, Choco-chan," the older man acknowledged. 

            Swinging her feet and looking around while waiting for her breakfast, she couldn't help but notice that another chair has been added to the table.

            "Onion-san?"

            "Hmm?"

            "Why is there an extra chair?" 

            "Oh? Well now…"

            "That chair's Marron's, Choco-chan," came Apricot's crystal clear voice. Walking towards the table and placing the plate of pancakes before the confused girl, she explained further. "Marron is Carrot's imouto. He had been taken in by his uncle for the summer and he's quite shy and doesn't usually mingle with kids his age so you probably wouldn't have met him before."

            "Oh… When do I get to meet him, Apricot-san?"

            "Oh, Darling… Where IS Marron-chan?"

            "He left with his brother and Tira a while ago. Seemed to be quite eager to go to school."

            "Oh, I see," Apricot said. "You'd probably meet him at school, then."

            "Oh, okay," the child said before saying a hurried "Ittekadimasu!" and pluging into her high stack of pancakes.

* * *

            "Apricot-san, what is Marron like?" 

            Apricot looked at the restless figure that walked slowly by her side. Obviously, the child had been intrigued by the mention of his name.

            "Well, Choco-chan. That is for me to know and for you to find out," she said, tapping the child solemnly on her nose and smiling. "Now run along. School doesn't seem to have started from the looks of it."

            Truly, the playground was still in mayhem and the classroom empty.

            _Oogami-sensei must have gotten a sore back again. Serves him right for being such a grouch!_ _Probably got it because of… huh?_

Voices… familiar voices… _Peanut and Butter? What are they up to this time? _Whatever it was, Chocolate was sure it was trouble. For, you see, my dear readers, Peanut and Butter were your typical neighborhood bullies who did typical neighborhood bully things and said things typical neighborhood bullies say and… well, you get the picture.

Hastening towards the direction of the voices, she found the two towering over another boy and laughing derisively. Not again…

            "Hey, you two! Haven't you learned anything?"

            "Huh? Oh it's you, Choco-chan," Peanut said mockingly. He was a tall ten-year-old boy with cropped blonde locks and a sturdy built.

            "Yes, it's me. And don't you dare 'Choco-chan' me, baka!" the little girl retorted, squelching the guilt that came over her when she realized she was about to break her promise to her beloved Apricot-san.

* * *

Flashback… 

_            "Choco-chan, I'm very disappointed in you," Apricot said in a voice that made the girl in front of her cringe._

_            "Gomen nasai, Apricot-san," the child said, running the cold compress she had been holding against the bruises she sustained from her recent fight at school. Though she didn't seem to be disturbed about the teacher's comments, the same cannot be said when it came to her guardian. How she wished Apricot-san had shouted at her than looked at her with forlorn eyes! Surely it would've lessened the guilt she was feeling!_

_            "Choco-chan, I want you to promise me something…"_

_            "Apricot-san…"_

_            "I want you to promise me never to get into a fight ever again."_

_            "Never?"_

_            "Yes, dear."_

_            "Not even if the bullies get real bothersome and all?"_

_            "There are other ways, Choco-chan…"_

_            The child sighed. It was so different from what otousama had taught her._

_            "Well…"_

_            "Hai, Apricot-san. I promise."_

_End Flashback…_

* * * 

            "Oooh, Choco-chan's angry. We're scared!" Butter intoned sarcastically.

            "I'm warning you…"

            "What's the matter, Choco-chan? Don't want dear Apricot-san to know about this?"

            "Shut up, bakas!" and losing all reason and calm, she launched an effortless attack and felled the two bullies in one blow.

            _That should show them… _Chocolate smirked and she would have resulted to snide comments had she not felt a pair of eyes upon her. The boy… she almost forgot!

            Turning towards the direction of the bullies' victim, she extended her hand.

 "Are you…" she began but stopped in her tracks when her gaze caught his.

_Gold… _That was the color of his eyes… _Strange_… Eyes that spoke of gratefulness, relief… recognition? Surely this child wasn't from around here for she would have noticed him long ago. Shoulder length raven black hair, the aforesaid golden orbs… But there was something oddly familiar about this odd child that drew her to him. 

The boy, on the other hand, held her gaze, looking into her cerulean eyes… _Funny… _he thought. _Why do I have this feeling I've known her before… _The morning breeze sent short soft brown tresses fluttering across her face and the girl dazedly tucked them behind her ear. The silence made the boy feel awkward so he broke it as he took the proffered hand and rose to his feet. The girl froze. The sensation of his touch was foreign yet comfortable. The boy felt her tense up and released her hand… There had been a feeling of… rightness… about the whole thing. **_Weird!_**

Brushing himself clean, it was the boy who extended his hand this time in a gesture of a handshake. "Thank you for saving me."

Recovering herself, Chocolate accepted the hand and said in her normal voice, "Don't mention it. I know how to give help when it is needed. By the way, are you new around here? I don't seem to have seen you before." 

_Though, oddly enough…_

"Yeah, you could say that. By the way, what's your name?"

I do not know your name but somehow… 

            **_… I feel as if I know you…_**

****

            "Chocolate… Chocolate Misu."

            "Nice to meet you, Chocolate. I'm…"

            "MARRON!!!"

            "Oniisan?" the black-haired boy questioned.

            "Oniisan? Carrot?" Chocolate looked from the older kid running towards them to her companion. 

_Oh, so this was Marron… No wonder he looked familiar… _and she convinced herself as much.

            "Hey, Marron. You alright?" his brother asked him.

            "Hai. It was a lucky thing Chocolate happened to be passing by."

            "Yeah, well…"

            "Marron! Carrot! Wait up!" came Tira's voice. "Oneechan?"

            _So my savior is actually my surrogate sister…_surprise…

Caught up in their own thoughts, they didn't notice the queer looks their siblings were giving them.

            "Oneechan? Why are you holding Marron's hand?"

            "Huh… oh…" Chocolate dropped his hand and successfully hid a blush. Marron, for his part, looked unperturbed.

            Somewhere, a bell rang.

            "Hey, you guys! You're gonna be late," Gateau Mocha, a twelve year-old boy with blond hair called to them, and with that, they scampered off into their classroom.

* * *

Elsewhere…

            Scarlet eyes regarded the group with foreboding… 

            "So, they have met…"

            "Yes, your Highness… Their love, strong enough to transcend time, was what led them to each other…"

             "Perhaps…"

            "This could be fatal, your Highness…"

            "Indeed…"

            _So you have found a way to each other yet again… I wouldn't allow you to commit the same mistake this time…_

_            I shall dissever your soul from one another even if it is the last thing I do… for your sake… for my sake… and for the sake of the entire world…_

_            It is not right to pursue something which is not meant to be…_

_            Please understand…_

_            My guardians…           _

* * *

Okay… that was harmless. Another product of insomnia and an exceptionally boring day. And please don't kill me if I do have a weird way with names. Anyway… please do tell me what you think about this…. Comments are to be appreciated as always.

Until the next chap! 


	3. Chapter Two - Their Secret Haven

Please refer to Prologue for the Standard Disclaimer

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Yokata, minna-san! Our exams are over and done with! Wave your white handkerchiefs in the air. I HAVE SURVIVED!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ahem… as I was saying… It's been quite a while, ne? Well, now that I am free from the obligations imposed by school, I could finally get down to finish the numerous series of fanfics I have started, this one being no exception…

I did this story with the main characters telling the story alternately. I hope you don't get confused.

By the way, thanks to Fala for pointing out to me the difference between a mage and a sorcerer in one of the reviews for my story _Fate_ and I quite agree that Marron falls under the former classification. I shall be using that term in reference to him from this point onward.

SHARDS

By: Ryuuen

Chapter Two

Their Secret Haven

            The early morning breeze blows, caressing sparkling auburn tresses. I close my eyes, relishing the calm serenity of the early Saturday morning. Lolling on the protruding tree branch of a sakura tree, I sigh contentedly. I was in my haven, my sanctuary, my abode. No one knew of this place and if they did, they just stayed clear of this area because of my reputation. I would never let anyone know about this place for it is in this place of great solitude that I usually lay down and think, reminisce on the events of my life. 

            I have barely lived eight years yet a lot of things have happened to me. At a tender age of four years, I lost my mother. Tira was too young then to have any recollection of what happened but I… I remember it very clearly… the thunder, the rain, clutching a sleeping Tira in my arms, not daring to breath lest we be discovered, okaasama protecting us till the end, the dagger flash, the cry of anguish… I blink back a tear. Memories rush through me in a wave… _Okaasama, why did you have to leave us?_

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Chocolate-san," a soft, almost timid voice greets me, stirring me from my reverie. I open my eyes tentatively, hoping that it was only an illusion. 

It wasn't.

I find myself staring once again into beautiful golden orbs that have captivated me ever since I saved their owner from the bullies weeks ago. I look away snobbishly in an attempt to conceal the blush spreading across my face. "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"It's such a wonderful morning, isn't it Chocolate-san?" he said, placidly taking a seat under the tree's shade.

I watch his every movement, marveling at his grace unusual for any person let alone a child. He takes a book from under his tunic and begins to read. The book had queer writings and sketches that I couldn't help but wonder what this strange child was reading. Swinging myself off the branch, I peer over the edge of the book and asked, "Whatcha reading?"

Too late was I to realize that this was a mistake for I found myself once again staring into his eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about those eyes that I just couldn't place. It's as though I have seen them somewhere else, in another time, in another place… And then he smiles, enhancing the delicate beauty of his face. I blush at our closeness and draw away. "Gomen if I'm bothering you. I'd better be going now."

Had it been any other person under any other circumstance, I would have given any person who disturbs my peace and barges into my special place a piece of my mind and here I am apologizing to someone who did just that!

"Oh, don't go, Chocolate-san. I don't mind your company at all."

I look back and blink. Oh well. Cautiously, I sit beside him, trying my best to decipher what was written in the book he was holding. He seemed to notice.

"These are ancient manuscripts on different techniques of Eastern Magic, Chocolate-san," he explained.

"Oh I see. But what for?"

"It has always been my dream to become a mage, Chocolate-san."

"Will you please stop calling me Chocolate-san. It makes me feel queasy."

"But what will I call you?"

"Plain Chocolate will be fine."

"Oh."

"So, you're studying to be a mage, huh?" _Just like HIM…_

"Hai, Chocolate-s… Chocolate."

"Well, good luck. By the way, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Tira and Carrot-chan at home?"

"Well, I guess but I just can't concentrate with Tira-chan yelling her head off at oniisan. Gomen if I intruded into your private space."

"It's okay, I guess, as long as you keep it a secret."

"Even from our siblings?"

"Yes, even from them."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Oh."

A rather uncomfortable silence followed during which I tried my best not to look at the child beside me. We were almost of the same age but something about him made me feel inferior. Then, as if remembering something, I spring up and walk towards the hollow of the tree where I stash an emergency food supply.

"Here," I say, tossing him an apple while biting into mine. "These are still good."

He catches it effortlessly and takes a bite. "Scrumptious. Arigato, Chocolate-s…"

I smirk as he stutters, finding it quite… new… to say my name in that manner. I resume my earlier position, looking out into the horizon.

* * *

Playful sunlight filters through the boughs of the sakura tree caressing my skin. Closing my book, I stifle a yawn and look up at my companion. Lying on a branch suspended not far from the ground was a figure of an eight-year old girl with deep brown hair, totally oblivious to the things around her. Upon closer inspection, I find that her oblivion is caused by her slumber. Not knowing what to do, I just stare at her enchanting face, memorizing every detail of it. In that state, she looked like a sleeping angel. I have not yet understood how she is able to mesmerize me so. People often consider her to be quite boyish considering the fact that she had a reputation as a troublemaker but I can easily see through that façade. Deep inside, I know she is kind of heart and pure of spirit… Is this the reason why I am drawn to her? I don't know what it was about this girl that made her affect me so. Though it was only a few weeks back since I've known her, I feel as though I have known her for quite some time. There's some inexplicable force pulling me to her, which I cannot explain. _Magic? _You may call it that. Yeah, it had to be just that but…

A slight rustle draws me back to reality. I look up instinctively in time to see her move in her sleep. She was close to falling off the branch of the tree so I decided to rouse her from her sleep.  Reaching out to touch her arm, I gently shake her awake.

"Chocolate-san, I think we should be returning home now."

"Mmmh, Apricot-san. It's Saturday. Can't I…"

She was cut in mid-sentence as her sightless effort to get up ended with her falling off the branch and onto me, toppling me over.

"Chocolate-san!"

"Itai… what the heck did you do that for, Marron?" she said, rubbing her head. "You know, you should really…"

A simultaneous blush stained both of our faces as we realized how close we were to each other. Averting her gaze, she picked herself and fell silent. I watched her with astonished eyes, marveling at how the pale tint of roses that stained her cheeks further enhanced her innocent beauty. Regaining my composure, I stand up and approach her.

"Chocolate-san, daijoubu ka?"

"Daijoubu…" she said in flat, almost cold tone. "And for the last time, stop calling me 'Chocolate-san.' It isn't as if I'm not your surrogate sister. By the way, don't ever do that again. People hate to be disturbed when they are sleeping, you know."

I looked down and blushed. "Gomen, Chocolate-s… Chocolate. It's nearing noon and okaasama must be waiting for us and…"

She turned around and approached me. "It's okay, Marron. I was just kidding. Jeez, I didn't know you'd take me seriously. Am I THAT good an actress?" 

"Maybe…"

"Oh well, let's go. Apricot-san must be waiting for us." 

"Hai…"

"And by the way…"

"Nani?" I blush as she takes my hand in hers.

"I want you to promise me something, Marron."

"Hai. What is it, Chocolate-s…"

"I want you to swear by this sakuranbo (cherry tree) that you shall keep this place a secret for as long as you live and even after that. Now repeat after me…"

 Feeling quite foolish but obliging nonetheless, I close my eyes and reiterate her words.

"I…"

"I…"

"State your name…"

"Marron Glace…"

"Do solemnly swear…"

"Do solemnly swear…"

"To keep this place and whatever transpires in it…"

"To keep this place and whatever transpires in it…"

"A secret till the end of my days."

"A secret till the end of my days."

I open my eyes instinctively to find her beaming at me.

"There now. I trust you with this one, Marron. You may come here as often as you want as long as you're sure no one's following you."

"Hai. Demo, Chocolate…"

"Nani?"

"Can you promise me something, too?"

* * *

            "Nani?"

            I look up into intense golden orbs filled with sincerity and nod.

            "Hai. What do you want me to promise?"

            "Anou… Chocolate-san, I… I want you to promise me that you shall stay with me forever."

            Hesitation. Doubt.

            I notice the crimson streak across his face and smile. 

            "Sure. I'll promise you that if you tell me why," I answer, not even bothering to correct his usage of my name.

            "Umm… I… I don't want to lose you."

            "Nani?"

            "I shall be training to be a mage in two years' time and I'd be leaving so…"

            "But, why do you want me to promise you that when we barely have known each other for barely a month."

            "Demo… I… I… don't know."

            Uncertainty. Innocence. Truth? Maybe…

            "I just do."

            I look up at him with astonished eyes as he says these words and blush just the same as the realization of what was implied in "staying with him forever" hit.

            "Well, okay. I, Chocolate Misu, promise to stay by your side no matter what and be your friend until the end of time."

            I look him in the eye as I say these words, meaning to express my honesty, but as I look into their depth I… There was something about his eyes that reminds me of something… someone… the problem was, I just couldn't remember. Was that also his reason why he asked me to promise him this?

            "Chocolate… daijoubu desu ka?"

            His voice draws me from my reverie. "Anou… gomen ne. What were you saying?"

            "I said we must be going now. We mustn't keep the others waiting." 

            Whether it was out of whim or habit, he takes my hand in his and together, we walk towards the place we have come to know as home.

* * *

            Meanwhile, a figure clad in armor stepped from behind the tree and vanished, dissipating into thin air.

* * *

            Okay… some of you may argue why Chocolate and Marron seem to be mature even at the tender age of eight and my answer would be Chocolate, because of the tragedies she experienced when she was young, which I shall be willing to tell in the next chaps, she has developed a wider perspective in life. Marron is mature simply because he is… ; )

            Thanks a bunch for the reviews… More of them will be appreciated…

            Ja ne… 


End file.
